A conventional socket wrench contains a ratchet wrench and a fixed wrench, wherein the fixed wrench is operated troublesomely, but it is operated at a large torque; and the ratchet wrench is switched to rotate in a clockwise direction or a counterclockwise direction to screw/unscrew screw bolts, yet its torque output is less than the fixed wrench.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.